Answer Me
by tsaforite
Summary: {S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri VI} Sasuke, kau pembohong.


Aku tahu, sebanyak apapun berusaha untuk menghubungi Sasuke, dia tidak akan pernah mengangkatnya. Berusaha sampai batas maksim yang bisa aku lakukanpun, dia tidak akan pernah menerimanya. Meskipun aku menyangkal sekuat apapun, tapi realita tidak pernah berbaik hati padaku.

Karena Sasuke tidak akan pernah mengangkat telepon dariku sampai kapanpun.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Answer Me**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**. Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. **Untuk '** **S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri** **VI' 2016.** _ **Prompt**_ **nomor #73.**

 **Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura **.**

 **Genre:** Angst

 **Rating:** K+

 **Kategori SasuSaku Fanfiction AU.**

 **Answer Me** **tsaforite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[SUMMARY]**

 **{** **S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri** **VI}** _Sasuke, kau pembohong._

* * *

Aku menangis saat melihat nama yang dipajang di lobi rumah sakit. Di antara semua nama, kenapa harus ada nama Sasuke? Kenapa dia tidak bisa menepati janjinya padaku.

"Sakura, jangan!" terlambat, aku sudah melihatnya. Aku tahu Naruto berusaha menahanku selama mungkin di _head quarter_ untuk tidak sampai ke rumah sakit. Agar aku tidak mengetahui kenyataan yang terjadi.

Aku berbalik dan meninggalkan Naruto. Ia berusaha mengejarku, tapi sia-sia saja karena aku sejak dahulu terkenal dengan kemampuanku berlari. Aku terus berlari tidak mempedulikan teriakan Naruto yang ditunjukkan kepadaku maupun tatapan yang di alamatkan kepadaku. Aku benar-benar tidak peduli, karena yang aku pikirkan hanyalah Sasuke.

Dia bilang akan kembali dengan selamat. Bahwa dia mencintaiku melebihi cintaku kepadanya. Pernikahan kami tidak akan terganggu dengan masalah di _field_ dan dia akan datang tepat waktu. Tidak akan membuatku mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi nyatanya seperti ini.

Sasuke, kau pembohong.

"Sakura, kumohon tenanglah. Sasuke tidak akan suka melihatmu seperti ini!" Naruto menarik tanganku dan berusaha menenangkanku. Mencoba mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja padahal sebenarnya tidak.

"Kalian semua pembohong! Kata kalian tidak ada masalah besar dan aku tidak apa-apa tidak terlibat. Tapi lihat apa yang terjadi!" jeritku dan memukul tubuh Naruto sekuat mungkin.

Aku benci kenyataan jika aku ditinggalkan. Jika aku adalah orang terakhir yang tahu tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Apa mereka tidak menganggapku bagian dari tim? Apa mereka menganggapku selama ini hanyalah beban belaka? Aku juga berhak untuk tahu, aku juga berhak untuk memutuskan untuk ikut atau menjadi penonton saja.

"Sakura, maaf," itulah yang dikatakan Naruto yang membuat amarahku meledak. Mendestruktifkan bilik terakhir emosiku dan membuatku menatapnya dengan geram.

Aku menelepon nomor yang sudah kuhafal sejak lama dan mencoba menumpulkan logikaku. Mencoba membodohi diri sendiri jika apa yang terjadi kepadaku hanyalah sebuah lelucon. Bahwa ini semua hanyalah cara semua orang melepaskanku sebelum aku menikah dengan Sasuke.

Ya, ini pasti hanyalah sebuah lelucon. Lelucon yang tidak lucu.

Aku melihat televisi yang menanyangkan tentang sebuah _rig_ yang meledak di tengah laut dan tengah terbakar hebat. Diliput secara langsung melalui helikopter dan meskipun banyak orang disekitarnya berkata jika helikopter tersebut terlalu dekat dengan sumber kecelakaan, aku hanya bisa mencoba menahan tangisku agar tidak pecah.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku memutuskan untuk datang ke tempat kerja Sasuke—dulu juga adalah tempat kerjaku—karena aku tidak bisa menghubungi Sasuke. Aku mendengar kabar dari medium pesan bahwa ada kecelakaan di _field_ dan saat aku tanya apa, tidak ada yang meresponku selama beberapa saat sebelu mereka bilang itu hanyalah lelucon.

Tapi aku tahu ada yang salah dengan semua ini.

Aku menghubungi Sasuke lagi dan lagi, hanya untuk mendapati bahwa dia tidak mengangkat teleponku. Padahal dia berjanji akan meneleponku setelah semuanya selesai dan itu berarti seharusnya sekarang. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang dia tidak kunjung meneleponku?

Lalu aku teringat dengan telepon terakhir kami, dua hari yang lalu. Membicarakan tentang hal klise seperti apakah dia sudah makan, kapan pulang dan aku menanyakan kapan kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Seklise itu pembicaraan kami berdua.

"Sakura, dia belum menghubungimu juga?" pertanyaan Ino hanya kujawab dengan gelengan dan membuat perempuan blode itu menghela napas panjang.

Aku kembali menatap _handphone_ dan berharap jika Sasuke mengangkat teleponku. Tapi nyatanya usaha itu hanyalah sia-sia belaka. Sasuke tidak mengangkatnya. Bahkan terhubung saja tidak. Selalu saja bunyi operator yang bilang jika nomor Sasuke di luar jangkauan.

Hei, Sasuke memang bekerja di _field_ tapi di sana tidak susah sinyal. Sakura juga pernah bekerja di sana dan satu tim dengan Sasuke—alasan mengapa mereka bertemu dan akhirnya jatuh cinta—sehingga pesan operator yang mengatakan bahwa nomor yang aku hubungi di luar jangkauan itu di luar nalarku.

Dan aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku, mencoba meredam segala gulandahku. Mencoba untuk berpikiran positif meskipun apa yang terjadi kemarin.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku merasa ada gelenyar aneh saat gelas tersebut terlepas dari tanganku. Aku melihat jari tanganku yang berdarah karena memunguti pecahan gelas yang dibelikan oleh Sasuke sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku. Tadi aku baru menyeduh teh saat tanganku terasa licin dan membuatku menjatuhkan gelas yang kugunakan.

Aku masih tidak bisa menghubungi Sasuke dan memutuskan untuk merebus air panas untuk menyeduh teh. _Jasmine tea_ , teh kesukaan Sasuke dan baru kali ini aku merasa muak dengan bau melati yang terlalu kuat saat membuka bungkus tehnya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa merasa demikian, padahal biasanya baunya menurutku tidak bermasalah di hidungku.

Menyalakan televisi dan yang ditayangkan adalah tentang sebuah lapangan minyak yang mengalami kebocoran pipa sehingga minyak mentah mencemari lautan. Entah kebetulan atau apa, tempat yang diliput itu adalah tempat kerja Sakura sampai bulan lalu. Sebelum ia dilamar oleh Sasuke dan ia memutuskan untuk berhenti agar bisa belajar kembali tentang _resevoir engineer_ di kampus dengan mengambil magister.

Melirik cincin di jari manisku sebelah kiri dan aku memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sasuke lagi. Hanya untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari mesin operator yang mengatakan jika nomor tersebut di luar jangkauan.

"Sasuke, kumohon angkat teleponnya."

* * *

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Glosarium]**

 _ **Field:**_ Lapangan. Di dalam fanfic ini maksudnya adalah lapangan migas dan tidak terbatas hanya ada di darat saja, tapi di lautpun bisa disebut sebagai _field_.

 _ **Rig:**_ Tempat berlangsungnya pengambilan migas dengan peralatan yang ada. Bisa berada di darat ( _offshore)_ maupun di laut ( _onshore_ ).

* * *

 _Ramblingan author:_

 _Mohon dicoba untuk dibaca ceritanya dari bawah ke atas, lalu kembali lagi ke sini._

 _Fanfic ini bisa disebut juga sebagai fictogeminto. Fanfic yang bisa dibaca dari atas ke bawah. Saya tahu diksi fanfic ini langsung terbanting dari fanfic sebelumnya, tapi otak saya freeze untuk mengeluarkan diksi begitu uji coba nulis fictogeminto ini. Serta kalau misalnya agak aneh susunan timelinenya, saya mohon maaf. Saya sudah agak lupa bagaimana cara memainkan fictogeminto ini karena kelamaan mengendap nulis orifict #sigh_

 _Terima kasih karena mau membaca fanfic sederhana ini. Tidak tahu apakah akan didiskualifikasi fanfic ini karena gaya tulisannya yang asdfghjkl, tapi yang terpenting saya mencoba menulis setiap hari. Yaudah ya, saya mau mainan FF koreyah lagi dan tidak, saya tahu melanggar publish di FFn jadi saya publish di blog pribadi saja._

 _Thursday, 07/07/2016_


End file.
